The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a contact arrangement for an electrical switch, especially for a vacuum switch, comprising two contact components movable relative to one another in one direction.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved contact arrangement for an electrical switch, especially for a vacuum switch, which is relatively simple in construction, economical to manufacture, and affords reliable contact make-and-brake operations of the switch.
Another and more specific object of the present invention aims at the provision of a new and improved construction of a contact arrangement of the previously amentioned type capable of handling high operating currents and high cut-off currents.
Now in order to implement these and still further objects of the invention, which will become more readily apparent as the description proceeds, the contact arrangement of the previously mentioned type and as contemplated by the invention is manifested by the features that, each contact component comprises two contact elements which are electrically connected in parallel, and in the closed condition of the switch each contact element is in electrical contact with the associated contact element of the other contact component, and for the conjoint or common movement of the contact elements of the movable contact component the contact elements thereof are mechanically coupled with one another.